Iori Midoriryū/Battle Data
Iori is one of the most naturally gifted fighters in all of BattleScar, a master martial artist and a highly perceptive combatant. With his mastery of Gudōtenjūryū style of fighting, he has trained his body to its peak, possessing great levels of speed, strength, agility, and precision, as well as almost unnatural levels of endurance and perseverance. Also, as a master of manipulating his own Drive power, he's able to use advanced techniques to enhance his physical attributes to even greater levels. Powers & Abilities Iori is one of the most versatile fighters in BattleScar, able to adapt to any fighting style and clash against opponents even stronger than himself, using speed and agility to overcome their greater strength and power. He uses analysis and perception to devise counter strategies quickly and is known to be able to unleash attacks quickly and with precision to defeat opponents in short order. At close quarters, he's one of the finest fighters in the series with few only the elites being able to challenge him. His only disadvantage is that he lacks any long range attacks, forcing him to always closely. Drive Power Level 4 Drive: Even prior to the start of the series, Iori was known to possess a strong Drive. As a child, merely exerting it during matches was enough to scare full grown adults and allowed him to clash against more seasoned fighters without feeling overwhelmed by their Drives. When manifesting it visibly, it appears as a white aura, releasing waves of pressure capable of affecting wind currents to create gusts to blow throughout an area. Instead, it appears calm and serene, like a shroud of light over him. But underneath that he has large reserves of Drive, exerting a strong presence and often catching his opponents off guard when he releases it. *'Drive Control:' A unique aspect of his Drive is that it produces no physical damage to the environment, even when angered. This is because Iori has fine control of his Drive's power allowing him to focus it more precisely, showing a perfect harmony between himself and his power. Because he lacks the offensive power that most Gears produce, Iori instead trained to control his Drive more efficiently, allowing him increase his natural physical abilities to match the increase in power fighters receive when using their Full Gear. Using these techniques, he can match stronger and faster fighters, fighting on par with Champion level combatants for a period of time. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Iori proves to be incredibly fast, gifted with naturally high levels of speed that allows to quickly maneuver around targets to avoid their attacks or unleash a volley of his own before an opponent has the chance to react. His land speed is enough to cover long distances in a short amount of steps and uses this skill to enter close quarters with his opponents, strike them down and move away to a safe distance. This offsets his lack of ranged attacks, while providing the opportunity to move out of harm's way. His reflexes are equally heightened. When fighting in close quarters, Iori can attack and defend with amazing speed and react quick enough to intercept an incoming attack to either block, counter or evade it. His reflexes are sharpened to the point that even against faster opponents, he can react to their attacks through instinct and defend himself. *'Shifting Expert:' With his mastery over his Drive power, Iori is able to focus it to increase his speed and reflexes, able to enter a state of hyper combat. When using Shifting, Iori moves and reacts at blurring speeds, traveling so fast that it almost appears as though he is disappearing and reappearing instantly. An example of his skill in Shifting is that sometimes Iori creates an afterimage of himself when he moves, leaving behind a perfect replica similar to an illusion that he can use to confuse targets. When blocking an attack, he's been observed moving his arm so fast that it appeared as though he hadn't moved at all, creating a third arm to intercept the attack with the afterimage eventually fading away and transitioning into the new pose without seeing the action. His skill in Shifting allows him to keep up with faster opponents, such as Lowen when using Fast Heartz and even Ran D. Brand, a superb fighter known for his speed. Enhanced Agility: Iori is an extremely agile fighter, regularly incorporating this trait into many of his fighting styles to increase his range of attack, as well as his defensive abilities and evasion. His skill in acrobatics rival even accomplished gymnasts, able to execute somersaults and flips easily in the middle of combat to maneuver around incoming attacks. His movements are graceful and fluid, used in Black Tiger, Storm Dragon and White Phoenix Styles of fighting. Though he has not trained in this style yet, it is known that Devil Monkey Style is a highly agile fighting style where the practitioner must be extremely agile to use effectively. Enhanced Strength: Despite his slender frame, Iori boasts surprising amounts of strength that allows him to fight against opponents even twice his size. When he strikes, he targets sensitive areas and pressure points of the body to simulate a form of superhuman strength when hitting them. His punches have enough power to stagger opponents of Lowen's caliber, being able to knock out weaker opponents with a single strike. *'Revving Expert:' To make up for a smaller frame, Iori can focus his Drive power specifically into his fists to increase their punching power to send opponents flying backwards. He uses this skill in conjunction with his Storm Dragon Style, a style specifically designed to strike with short, but powerful short ranged attacks. With Revving his can hit with enough force to smash through durable objects such as wood and rock, and is able to even bend thick steel doors through repeated strikes. Another testament to his skill in Revving is that Iori uses this to create finishing moves that can even clash against Full Gear techniques, effectively creating his own "finishers". Mental Abilities Highly Perceptive: Iori possesses incredible powers of perception which he uses to aid him in battle, rarely being surprised or caught off guard. His spatial awareness acts almost as a form of radar that allows him instinctively know where his target is even if his vision is obscured. Through observation, Iori can identify weak areas of the body to attack with using his fighting style and maximize the amount of damage he's inflicting. His awareness can further be enhanced through the use of All Sight, that helps extend his field of vision to superhuman levels and cover a longer range. High Intellect: Iori is a very intelligent young man, educated in many academic subjects such as mathematics, science and literature, though excels in history, namely ancient studies. Its through this knowledge that he was able to locate scrolls and schools that teach the rare martial art styles that he seeks. He's also an avid lover of philosophy and social studies, which often surprises people given his reclusive nature. It is not uncommon for Iori to spout wise sayings in the middle of conversation to force people to think versus being spoon fed the answers. This is his way of helping others develop cognitive abilities, though Lowen often interprets this as poking fun at the less educated fighter's expense. Trivia